


Treat

by timebomb



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Tyler, Daddy!Josh, Dom!Josh, M/M, My First Smut, Oneshot, Sub!Tyler, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timebomb/pseuds/timebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i prefer bottom josh. he's only topping cause tyler was originally someone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

Josh pushed Tyler against the wall with his wrists pinned above his head and started pushing hard kisses against his neck. A moan escaped Tyler's lips and Josh only took that as a sign to keep going. Josh's hand wandered down to the bottom of Tyler's shirt and fidgetted with the hem until he couldn't wait any longer and pulled his shirt clean off. He stood back and admired the shirtless boy breathing heavy. Tyler's eyes darted up to meet Josh's gaze, then he looked down at himself, a hard on already formed, with a little whine. Josh licked his lips and pinned Tyler again. He peppered kisses along his jawline and then down to his neck and along his collar bone. Then he pressed kisses down his chest and passed his bellybutton until he got to the button of his jeans. He brought his hands down and unbottoned Tyler's pants, relief instantly flushing through him as his stiffy was no longer held down. Josh looked at the outline of his dick through his boxers in awe, "wow you're bigger than I thought." Tyler's eyes were squeezed shut and his fists were tightly closed. "Just..." was all he could manage out. He was so hard that it was beginning to hurt. Seeing Tyler like this only turned Josh on more. He pulled Tyler's boxers down and Tyler slipped his legs out of the holes. Josh was still eye-level to Tyler's crotch. "Tell me what you want me to do," Josh teased. "P-please it hurts," Tyler begged. Josh ran his hands up Tyler's legs. He thought about it for a second and decided he wanted to do something for Tyler first, since he'd been such a good babyboy lately. He took Tyler's length into his mouth and Tyler's breath hitched, "I.. h-oh my god." Josh began to move his head back and forth. Tyler tangled his hands in Josh's hair and his head fell back against the wall. His knees began growing weak from the immense pleasure shooting up through his body. Josh sped his pace and Tyler was seeing stars. His fingers tightened in Josh's hair, "Josh, I need to... I'm gonna-" Josh pulled off and Tyler's dick slipped out of his mouth. Tyler whimpered at the loss of pleasure and from the cool air hitting his pink, now sensitive, wood. Josh looked up at Tyler and whiped his mouth, "you can't cum yet." Josh stood up and kissed Tyler. He took his hand and led him to the bedroom, "Lay down on your stomach." Tyler complied and laid down on the bed, ass up, legs spread. Josh went to his dresser and opened the third drawer. He pulled out the lube and walked back over to Tyler, who was grinding against the bed to get some friction. "What are you doing?" Josh asked. "I'm sorry.. it just h-hurts Josh please," Tyler whimpered. Josh crawled on the bed and hovered over Tyler. He dragged his fingertips down his spine and to the curve of his butt. He raised his hand and came down hard. Tyler winced. Josh positioned himself inbetween Tyler's legs and ran his hand on the inside of his right thigh. "You're so pretty," he complimented. Tyler was blushing now.             
   "Okay, you ready?"  
Tyler nodded. Josh squirted lube on two of his fingers and gently massaged it around Tyler's entrance. Then, he slipped a finger in as slowly as possible. He didn't want to hurt Tyler. Tyler hissed at the slight pain and his fingers curled tightly into a fist, pulling the sheets in with them. "I'm sorry I can stop I-" Josh babbled nervously, but Tyler stopped him. "Keep going." Josh was reluctant but continued. He pushed his finger in and out and simultaneously curled and extended it. He looked at Tyler's face, which was resting on his left cheek with his wet eyes closed tight. His face was flushed pink. "Are you okay?" he whispered. "Yes," was all Tyler could get out at a barely audible whisper. Josh continued and added another finger. He worked them around and stretched his hole. Tyler squirmed under him, his breathing at a steady pace. Josh pulled his fingers out. "Okay.. I'm gonna do it now. Are you ready?" Josh sounded concerned. "I'm fine I'm fine just please.." Tyler pleaded. Josh lined up his swollen pink dick with Tyler's hole. He pressed the tip against his entrance and little bolts of pleasure shot through his torso. Josh was so hard he wanted to take Tyler as hard as he could, but Tyler was smaller than he was and he didn't want to hurt him. He pushed deeper into Tyler until the base of his dick hit Tyler's ass. He groaned from the tight warmth. Tyler let out a moan and pushed his ass out against the weight of Josh inside him. Josh began moving in and out, picking up the pace. Tyler moaned into the mattress and Josh thrusted faster and faster into Tyler. Josh put his hands on Tyler's hips and pulled his ass up in the air, pushing his head down into the sheets. He put on hand on his back and had the other hand tangled in Tyler's hair. He moved his hand from his back to on Tyler's lower ribs and stomach. His grip was tight and he knew he'd leave marks, but he didn't care. He thrusted harder and faster and the only thing that could be heard was fast breathing and little whines escaping Tyler's mouth. He drooled a little onto the bed. He couldn't help it, he felt pure ecstasy. With every thrust Josh got closer to hitting Tyler's prostate. "Jos-sh" Tyler tried. Josh could feel heat bubbling up in his torso, he was close. He stopped for a moment and flipped Tyler on his back, his legs wrapping around Josh's waist. Then he continued to slam into him. Tyler's eyes rolled back into a close and he grabbed the sheets with both hands. Josh had one hand on the bed by Tyler's shoulder and put his other hand under Tyler's lower back and positioned Tyler's hips at more of an angle so Josh could hit that magic spot. Then he moved his hand to the other side of Tyler. He thrusted hard and he looked down to see Tyler's pink dick slapping against his own stomach. He sat straighter and continued pounding. He grabbed the base of Tyler's dick and squeezed the head between his thumb and index fingers. He then started pumping- slow at first, but gradually picking up the speed. By then Tyler couldn't even form real sentences. He was in complete bliss. "I.. Jo..sh," he squeaked. Josh was thrusting and pumping fast and rough and he couldn't get enough and it all was making him dizzy and in the moment and he couldn't hold up his head anymore and he felt his arms growing weak. He was so close and he heard Tyler's breathing speeding up and felt his dick throbbing in his hand. The continued thrusting, repeatedly hitting Tyler's prostate hard each time. Tyler practically cried out, "Daddy I'm gonna c-cum! I can't.. I" and with that Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh's neck and arched his back. Josh felt himself about to cum too and he slammed into Tyler with one final thrust, cumming inside of him. Tyler came all over his stomach and on Josh's hand, and his arms and legs grew limp and fell down flat on the mattress. Josh's head fell in the crook of Tyler's neck and they were both breathing heavily. Both of their bodies ached all over. Josh picked his head up and looked at Tyler, who was slightly sweating and flushed red. He gave him small kisses on the corner of his mouth. "You did so well babyboy I'm so proud," Josh praised. The corner of Tyler's mouth raised into barely a smile, but he was too drained to say or do anything beyond that. Josh thought Tyler looked like an angel. He pulled out of Tyler and sat up once his breathing had slowed. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a warm towel, coming back to wipe away any liquids on Tyler and on the bed. He then pulled Tyler up further onto the bed and lifted his head up to put a big fluffy pillow under. Tyler's eyes were closed and he barely moved. He was sore all over and completely spent. Josh then grabbed a big soft blanket and laid down next to Tyler, pulling it over both of them. He wrapped his arm around Tyler and kissed his cheek. "I love you so so much, angel," he cooed. He nestled his face in the crook of Tyler's neck and Tyler moved just enough to adjust himself better next to Josh. He cuddled up next to him good enough, his soreness restricting some of his movement. Josh smiled and kissed Tyler one last time. He loved his babyboy so much. They both blissfully drifted off to sleep. The next morning they took a shower together and went out and ate taco bell and bought cute matching jew hats(inside joke). The end.


End file.
